Two of Us
by Wolf B
Summary: What do you do to prove to your crush that you love them sing a song thats what you do. Songfic


Naruto, Lee, Kiba, Jugo, and Naruto's older brother Kyuubi were going to take their bestfriends/crashes out to a cafe to show there feelings for them. All five of the boys slept with their crushes once when they had this party a month ago.

Flashback

Kyuubi decided to have a party to celebrite Naruto, Sasuke, and their friends gratution from highschool

"Thanks Kyuubi for throwing this party for me" Naruto said. "No prob' little bro" Kyuubi response looking in a different direction. "What are you looking at?" Naruto questioned. "Nothing" Kyuubi response. " Liar" Naruto looks in the same direction Kyuubi was looking in and sees Itachi talking to Kisame and his little brother, Sasuke. "Kyuubi tell him that you love him." Naruto said. " Until you Sauke that you love him too." Kyuubi reponse.

It was like a puzzle with them even their three friends have crushes on the Uchihas brothers friends. Naruto's other two close friends, Kiba and Lee, had crushes on Sasuke's other two close friends, Shino and Gaara. Kyuubi's other friend, Jugo, had a crush on Itachi's other friend ,Kimimaro. At the party was Kyuubi, Itachi, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Gaara, Jugo, Kimimaro, Sakura, Sai, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Temari, Kankrou, Hidan, Pein, Konan, Neji, Ten-Ten, Hinata, Kisame, Sasori, Deidara, Kakuzu, Sugustesu, Karin, Kakashi, Iruka, and Others.

Kyuubi and Itachi decided it would be fun to start a nice round of shots two hours after the party started to make it more interesting. Well lets say it was a giant party of sex. Kyuubi and Itachi in Kyuubi's room, Naruto and Sasuke in Naruto's room, Kiba and Shino in the kicthen, Lee and Gaara in the bathroom, and Jugo and Kimimaro outside in the hammock outback. To the ten guys it was the most pleasurable night of their life even if five (Itachi,Sasuke,Shino,Gaara, and Kimimaro) of them were drunk.

When Kyuubi woke up his memories of last night went coming back to him. He remembered how he and Itachi were making out, how they were stripping each for their clothes, how he gave Itachi probably the best head of his life, how tight Itachi was when his ass swallowed his cock up, and how he made Itachi cum seven times last night. Kyuubi also found Itachi a sleep in his arms. Kyuubi look at those lips that were on his last night. He leaned foward and placed a gentle kiss on them and decided to go back to sleep with his crush.

When Naruto woke up his memories of last night were coming back to him also. He remembered that Sasuke pushed him on his bed and start straddling his waist, he remembered Sasuke giving a strip show, he remembered giving Sasuke a rimjob hes never going to forget in his life, how flexiable Sasuke was, and how Sasuke tight was and how they went on all night. Naruto looked down and found Sasuke a sleep on his chest. Sasuke's lips were a little swollen because of all the making out. Naruto placed a small kiss on Sasuke's forehead and went back to sleep with his crash.

When their crashes woke up they were gone.

Flashback End

As they were thinking about that the cafe manger called their name on Itachi, Sasuke, Shino, Gaara, and Kimimaro sat at their they heard the cafe manger call out a performance "Ladies and gentlemen tonight we have performance done by Kyuubi, Naruto, Kiba, Lee, and Jugo give them around of appuluse." As that was said they turn their heads to the stage to see whats going on. As they turn they see Kyuubi, Naruto, Kiba, Lee, and Jugo standing by the microphones on stage the songs beat starts.

(Kyuubi = JC Naruto = Justin Kiba = Joey Lee = Lance Jugo = Chris)

Kyuubi  
Oh, hey yeah yeah..  
Girl when we started baby we were friends  
But that's not how this fairy tale is gonna end  
See I was thinking then it clicked one day  
That no one else has ever made me feel this way  
The next time I saw you girl I knew I had to try  
To tell you everything that I was feeling deep inside  
And listen good cause what I say is from my heart  
So if you're ready

Itachi couldn't believe it. Kyuubi felt the same way about him this whole time and hes showing him and everyone here that its true too.

All  
You see I toss and turn when I'm alone  
And I just cant wait til you get home  
Waiting for your call cause tonight we're gonna do it all  
Girl it's just the two of us  
Cause I'm thinking about you day and night  
And I just can't get you off my mind  
When you get a minute baby I was thinking we could hook up  
It's just the two of us, the two of us

Kyuubi and Jugo  
Cause in a room full of people you're the only one around  
And nothing in this world could ever bring us down  
Baby I'll be there telling you I care  
This I swear  
Girl its just the two of us, the two of us

Naruto  
Baby I wonder if you feel the same as I do  
I wonder if you're going through the things I'm going through...  
I sent you flowers on a Saturday  
inside's a letter with a message and no name  
See I just love the feeling, knowing I can make you smile  
and I haven't felt that about someone in quite a while  
Just listen to these words I have to say  
Just take a chance..

Sasuke could only stare as Naruto sung about the hard times they been through.

All  
You see I toss and turn when I'm alone  
And I just cant wait til you get home  
Waiting for your call cause tonight we're gonna do it all  
Girl it's just the two of us  
Cause I'm thinking about you day and night  
And I just can't get you off my mind  
When you get a minute baby I was thinking we could hook up  
It's just the two of us, the two of us

Naruto, Kiba, and Lee  
Cause in a room full of people you're the only one around  
And nothing in this world could ever bring us down  
Baby I'll be there telling you I care  
This I swear

Gaara watched in awe how Lee started singing for him just like the others.

All  
It just gets better with each day (baby someday)  
I always wanted to tell you  
But I was so afraid  
You see I toss and turn when I'm alone  
And I just cant wait til you get home  
Waiting for your call cause tonight we're gonna do it all  
Girl it's just the two of us  
Cause I'm thinking about you day and night  
And I just can't get you off my mind  
When you get a minute baby I was thinking we could hook up  
It's just the two of us, the two of us  
Cause in a room full of people you're the only one around  
And nothing in this world could ever bring us down  
Baby I'll be there telling you I care  
This I swear  
Girl its just the two of us, the two of us

Kyuubi and Naruto  
Ohh.. hey yeah yeah..

As the appulase and loud cheering was going on Kyuubi walked down and swooped Itachi in kiss. Naruto and the other 3  
did the same with their loves. "At least you guys know how we feel." Naruto said as he sast down next Sasuke.

"I love you Itachi Uchiha" Kyuubi said  
"I love you too Kyuubi Namikaze" Itachi respond

"I love you Sasuke Uchiha" Naruto said  
"I love you too Naruto Uzumaki" Sasuke respond

"I love you Gaara Sandime" Lee said  
"I love you too Rock Lee" Gaara respond

"I love you Shino Aburame" Kiba said  
"I love you too Kiba Inuzuka" Shino respond

"I love you Kimimaro Kaguya" Jugo said  
"I love you too Jugo Taka" Kimimaro respond

They found that love takes two people to make it work.

The End  
Song: Two of Us by *NSYNC 


End file.
